Loving You Too Much
by wstrnplsr105-Lizlen
Summary: Henry wasn't expecting to have such an awful day. From being woken up in the middle of the night to accidentally falling (too) hard for his best friend, Thursday was just not his day. Love Muffin AU. Chenry.
1. Chapter 1

From the moment that Henry was woken up by an alert (after midnight on a Thursday), he had a feeling that whatever it was would be a disaster. In spite of this, his intuition didn't exactly _prepare_ him for Ray's news.

Henry knew that there was something wrong with Ray from the moment that he watched Ray sway out of the tube. Ray was a lot of things, but he wasn't a goofy smiling and swaying dude. A part of Henry wondered if Ray was drunk, as Ray introduced Gwen to the trio. Henry quickly pulled Ray over to the side to investigate and hopefully talk some sense into him. After Ray told Henry that he'd known Gwen for three hours, Henry quickly eliminated drunk as a possible explanation.

There was no way that _Ray_ , the guy who didn't call the news reporter back, would tell someone his greatest secret after _three hours_ , even if he was completely wasted. As Henry was trying his best to get over the shock and panic coursing through his system, Ray had decided to tell his _honey_ , Gwen about the fact that he was Kid Danger. A multitude of curse words rang around in Henry's head as he tried his best to get Ray to _shut up_ , but it was no use, as Ray seemed to be in the mood to spill secrets. Henry was convinced that it couldn't possibly get any worse than this when Ray announced that they were going to get married. Henry could barely fathom the idea of Ray, the bachelor, getting married, let alone to a woman he _just_ met. Henry felt almost numb with shock as Schwoz came into the room.

Not even ten minutes after Ray's big announcement, and Ray had dismissed everyone to go home. As soon as the elevator doors shut on Henry, Charlotte, and Jasper, Henry felt himself snap.

"He's getting _married_?! What the hell?" Henry said putting his hands through his hair. Charlotte looked just as concerned.

"I _know_. Don't forget the fact that Ray told _Gwen_ who you guys are." Charlotte mumbled sarcastically. Jasper's eyebrows wrinkled in frustration.

"I can't believe he gave _me_ grief, but he lets some woman he met three hours ago know his secret." Jasper complained.

"Exactly! Ray would never do this. Something must have happened." Charlotte said crossing her arms. Henry watched her pace around the elevator. Despite everything, he couldn't help admiring her. _Char looks so cute in those RAD pajamas, and her hair up, with that cute bow in it…_ _ **FOCUS.**_ _You need to pay attention to the problem, Ray. Not how Charlotte's bangs really bring out her eyes, and how her butt looks in those pants…_ _ **DANG IT!**_ He cleared his throat and tore his eyes away from Charlotte. He hoped that if she was out of his sight, then she would get out of his mind.

"Well, I don't think that we can do anything about it now. It's late, and we have school tomorrow." Charlotte said. Jasper and Henry agreed quickly before Jasper pressed the up button on the elevator. They all got off after a few seconds to start walking back home. Jasper opened the front door to Junk-N-Stuff and held it as his two best friends followed him out of the shop.

"Goodnight, guys. I'll see you at school tomorrow." Jasper said before heading towards his house. Henry and Charlotte waved before walking in the opposite direction. They walked in comfortable silence for a few minutes until they walked past the street that leads to Henry's house.

"Henry, wasn't that the street to your house?" Charlotte said, stopping their walk. Henry's gaze which was previously on the ground, looked towards Charlotte.

"Oh… yeah. It doesn't matter though. I was going to walk you back home first anyway."

"Why are you walking me home?"

"Because it's the middle of the night, and it's dangerous for you to walk by yourself." Henry said looking at her like she had two heads.

"You didn't walk Jasper home." Charlotte said while raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Can we _not_ argue about this, right now? We have bigger issues like the fact that Ray is babbling out secrets to random women." Henry said while he resumed their walk to Charlotte's house with Charlotte right behind him. She rolled her eyes at his subject change but sighed in agreement. Charlotte knew that Henry was right; there _were_ bigger things to worry about. She wasn't going to _tell_ him that he was right though.

"What can we actually do? We can try to erase her memory, but then Ray will be upset. He really seems to be in love with her." Charlotte asked slightly frustrated. She was in just as much shock as Henry was. Ray wasn't usually this careless when it came to his secret identity, and she'd never even heard of him having a relationship that lasted more than a week.

"Yeah, he does. He's acting really weird." Henry said as they arrived at Charlotte's house. Charlotte turned towards Henry and wrapped her arms around his chest. Henry immediately wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly toward him.

"It'll be fine. We'll work it out after school tomorrow-today." She said before chuckling. Henry felt a smile tug on his lips as he listened to Charlotte laugh. After a few minutes, Henry reluctantly let go of Charlotte. He loved holding onto her, but they had school tomorrow. It was almost four o' clock in the morning, and Henry wanted to get _some_ sleep. Charlotte let go too and waved goodbye before trying to sneak back into her house.

"Goodnight, Charlotte." He said to her retreating form. Henry turned around and headed back towards his house, still worried about Ray. Even though he knew that he wouldn't be able to do anything about it until later, the whole situation with Ray continued to fester in his mind all throughout night. There just seemed to be something weird going on. Henry wasn't sure what, but he was sure that he didn't trust Gwen.

When Henry's alarm went off that morning to wake him up for school, he felt like he had been run over by a truck. His mind was throbbing from lack of sleep, and he couldn't seem to stop thinking about how someone, _that he didn't trust_ , knew his biggest secret. His eyes burned when he opened them, but he hurriedly threw his clothes on for the day. After getting ready, Henry had managed to have minutes to spare before he had to start walking to school. Against his better judgement, he decided to rest his eyes for a few minutes.

Henry woke up for the third time that day to his phone going off like crazy. He groggily picked up his phone and answered the call that he was apparently getting.

"Henry, where are you? Are you okay? I've called you like five times." Charlotte said worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" Henry said while resting his head back on his soft pillow.

"It's lunch, and you're not here?" Charlotte deadpanned. Henry sat up in shock. He ran down the stairs to see that his family was gone. His stomach growled loudly as he saw the leftover pastries from this morning's breakfast. He was starving, but he was already four hours late to school. Henry groaned as he rushed out the door to get to class.

By the time that he ran into the high school panting, lunch was already over, and everyone was walking to their next class. As soon as she saw him, Charlotte rushed over to Henry with a chocolate granola bar and copy of her notes in her hand.

"What happened to you?" Charlotte said as she took in Henry's disheveled appearance. His hair was all over the place, and his flannel shirt was slightly unbuttoned and crooked.

"I got ready, and I ended up falling asleep. Is that for me?" Henry said eying the granola bar with strong desire. Charlotte handed him both the granola bar and the notes. Henry murmured a quick thanks before inhaling the granola bar in two bites.

"I know I shouldn't have let you walk me home. What time did you go to bed last night?" Charlotte said as they both walked towards Henry's locker to grab his stuff.

"That wasn't it. I couldn't stop thinking about Gwen and Ray. We have to confront her when we get there. Maybe she'll admit something." Henry said while grabbing his Chemistry textbook out of his locker.

"Yeah, maybe. We'll talk about this later. I have to get to class, and so do you. Try not to fall asleep." Charlotte said before smiling at Henry and walking towards her next class. Henry smiled to himself as he watched Charlotte confidently walk through the school hallways in her black sneakers and purple patterned sweatshirt. He loved how smart, sassy, and sarcastic Charlotte was, but he really missed being in the same classes as her. Henry sighed before heading to his Chemistry class.

Henry felt himself doze off again as his teacher droned on about balancing chemical equations and how to use that for their experiment next week. He was daydreaming about Charlotte feeding him a muffin when his teacher slapped a worksheet on his lab table. Henry awoke with a start, and the whole class snickered at him. His teacher squinted her eyes menacingly and gave him a glare that could rival Charlotte's.

"Because Mr. Hart here, thinks this class is naptime, we'll be having a Quiz tomorrow." The teacher said said venomously. Henry felt the glares of his classmates on his back for the rest of the class period. Unfortunately, his day didn't get any better, and the granola bar didn't last him very long. By the time that the Charlotte and Jasper met him by his locker to head to Junk-N-Stuff, Henry was in a foul mood, tense, and above all, _hungry_. (He was a growing boy after all.) Charlotte and Jasper seemed to have gotten the message because they chatted quietly among themselves during the walk to the store. As Henry trudged behind Jasper and Charlotte, he couldn't help but to think of the fresh, homemade, and warm banana nut muffins with sugar sprinkled on the top that he _hadn't_ eaten this morning. The image of steaming muffins seemed to anger Henry's stomach greatly as it growled loudly in response. Henry moaned vehemently while clutching his stomach. It felt like it was eating itself. Charlotte turned her head to look back at Henry with concern and worry all over her face. He tried to give her a reassuring smile, but it came out as more of a grimace. Jasper, who was apparently waiting for Charlotte to respond to something that he said, turned around to look at Henry too.

"Dude, are you okay?" Jasper said raising an eyebrow.

"I'll be fine once we get to the Man Cave, and I get something food." Jasper nodded his head and started walking again. Charlotte hung back to walk back to the Man Cave by Henry's side.

Henry could feel her watching him as they walked. Henry knew that Charlotte would worry about him if he didn't perk up soon.

"So, do we have a plan for Gwen?" Henry said as they got closer to the store. Charlotte played with a piece of her curly hair, twirling it around her finger as she thought about it.

"Not really. We could split up Ray and Gwen and try to interrogate her or something?" Charlotte said. Henry shrugged. Despite all the time he spent thinking about Ray's declaration, he still had absolutely no clue what to do about it.

"I mean that could work unless she's not already there." Henry said as they finally arrived at Junk-N-Stuff.

"Only one way to find out." Charlotte said opening the front door for Henry and walking into the universe of weird that was their job. Jasper, who had arrived a few seconds earlier, was already busy doing some inventory. Henry and Charlotte were about to walk past him towards the elevator when Jasper grabbed Henry's sleeve.

"Henry, can I talk to you?" Jasper said while signaling for Charlotte to leave with his head. Charlotte frowned and mumbled a dry 'whatever' under her breath before going in the back.

"What is it, Jasper?" Henry said irritated. There was _food_ in the Man Cave. Jasper knew that he was beyond hungry, but he was purposely keeping Henry from his body's one true love, _food_. Specifically, a nice double chocolate chip muffin. He felt himself drool a little bit thinking about those warm, gooey, chocolate chips melting in his mouth as he bit into the muffin. He bit his lip thinking about it.

"Henry, are you listening?" Jasper said looking at him strangely.

"Uh, were you talking?" Henry said confused and disappointed that his food fantasy was being interrupted.

"I asked you if you would stay up here with me while I feed the plant." Jasper said putting his hands through his (unnaturally) curly hair nervously. Henry sighed.

"Yeah, fine. Once that's done, I'm getting a muffin." Henry said. He tried to walk around the store to distract him from his ever present hunger.

As he was pacing, his mind went back to Ray. His thoughts went all over the place from wondering about his family's safety to Charlotte and Jasper's.

"Henry, this plant is intimating me…" Jasper whined. There were times where Henry loved and appreciated Jasper's Jasperness, but this was _not_ when of those times. Henry loved Jasper, he really did. He was his oldest friend after all, but there were times where he just wanted to shake some sense into him. (However, he wouldn't be Jasper then.) It didn't help when he added that it might be because Gwen has a trampoline. Henry was dealing with Jasper and his crisis when Gwen walked through the door with a container on her arm. His mind automatically perked up.

He signaled for Jasper to get out of the room (unsuccessfully the first time) before Gwen approached him. She walked around casually and innocently, but Henry suspected that that was an act. She stated the obvious: he didn't want her to marry Ray.

"Well, I'm glad you got that feeling 'cause that _feeling_ is exactly what I _want_ your feeling to be. You feeling me?" Henry responded. Gwen asked him to repeat himself, but he was basically done with today already.

"No! I'm _sorry_ 'cause I don't repeat stuff!" He said passionately. His inner Charlotte was cringing painfully and shaking her head, but Henry ignored it. He was starving, and he had to figure out what Gwen's angle was.

Henry was fully prepared to keep arguing and getting some information out of her, but then she did it. She opened the container, and inside of the container, were the objects that he desperately craved.

"Muffins?" Henry scoffed, but his stomach was _screaming_ at him. _Take the freaking muffin! You've wanted them all day!_ The rationale part of him remembered that the last time that he had taken a baked good, it had almost killed his sister. That this was _Gwen_ for Christ's sake, and he did _not_ trust her. For crying out loud, his parents had told him to never take food from strangers…

But _._ They. Were. _Muffins._ The arguments were lost on Henry, and before he could think twice about it, he was already taking a bite out of the delicious banana nut muffin.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Hey guys! It's Lizlen! This is a collab because wstrnplsr105 was nice enough to work with me! (I'm fangirling right now honestly.) Hope you liked the chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

**Helloooo! It's wstrnplsr, horribly late with my chapter of this collab with the best, Lizlen. *smiles in hopes that this is somewhat acceptable because it's literally been 2 weeks since she posted her chapter and I am so sorry***

 **Seriously though, I'm sorry that it's taken so long. I was hoping to have this out last weekend, but I have been going crazy between work and school and all that lovely stuff. Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and followed so far! I'm so excited to be a part of a collab, and thank you so much to Lizlen for being my other half! (And for being so patient with me and my horrible procrastination!)**

 **But anyways, here's chapter 2 of Loving You Too Much, I hope you guys like it! :)**

 **(I won't make a huge song list like usual, but I will say that this chapter was inspired by Shark (Illenium remix) by Oh Wonder.)**

* * *

Gwen may be a sketchy, possibly-evil, up-to-no-good stranger.

(Well, not _may be._ She _is_.)

But _dang she makes good banana nut muffins._

Henry is in the middle of savoring what should have been his breakfast this morning when he hears frantic, panicked voices coming from the back of the store.

"Henry!"

He turned to see Charlotte sprinting towards him, followed by Schwoz and Jasper.

"Don't swallow that muffin!"

 _What?_

Suddenly, Charlotte is shoving her fingers into his mouth while saying something about the muffin being _dangerous_ and he is still completely and utterly _confused._

Before he can even process _that_ , Schwoz has the _suck-duster_ and Charlotte is shoving it in his face and _what the heck is going on here?!_

"Let him eat the muffin!" Gwen protests, grabbing his left arm roughly.

"You, back!" Charlotte retorts, grabbing his right arm and yanking him towards her.

Henry is suddenly in the middle of a tug of war between this muffin-making stranger and his best friend when he stumbles backwards and there's a brief pain in his head before the world goes black.

* * *

This was _not_ how Charlotte had planned for this to go.

She was just going to make sure Henry didn't eat any of Gwen's _special_ muffins, and they could figure all of this out together.

Before she knows what's happening, her best friend is unconscious on the floor.

She stands still for a moment in shock, slight guilt working its way up to her chest instinctively.

Until Gwen is fighting Jasper over who gets to give Henry mouth-to-mouth and suddenly she realizes that she can _not_ let Gwen put her lips on Henry's.

She jumps in to help Jasper keep her away, hoping that if no one kisses Henry, then maybe the muffins won't work. Maybe she got all of remaining muffin out of his mouth.

Gwen shoves Jasper aside, and Charlotte doesn't think twice as she jumps in front of the black haired woman, leans over Henry, and practically shoves her mouth onto his.

 _Holy crap._

 _She's kissing her best friend._

 _She's kissing_ _ **Henry**_ _._

She quickly pulls away as she feels his breath hitch, allowing him to take a gasp of air as his eyes flutter open.

 _Maybe she got all of the remaining muffin out of his mouth._

She and Jasper help him up as he shakes his head, stumbling against her as he tries to regain his balance.

"Are you okay?" She asks carefully, ignoring the icy glare she's receiving from Gwen as she focuses on the tall, disoriented blonde next to her.

He turns to her, his eyes focusing on hers for a moment before they flash a vivid mixture of blue and purple before a smile begins spreading across his lips.

" _I-I love you."_

Charlotte felt the air leave her lungs as she looked from Schwoz to Jasper, then back to Henry.

"Oh _crap._ "

* * *

Charlotte's hair smelled like vanilla with a hint of peppermint.

Henry twirled one of the curls around his finger as he shot her a giddy grin.

"Your hair is so _pretty_."

Her eyebrows furrowed as she pulled away from him and she looked absolutely _adorable_ pretending to swat him away.

"Henry, _stop touching my hair._ "

"You're so cute when you're trying to be mad." He teased as he wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Henry-" He heard her voice shake at his proximity, but didn't think twice as he snuck in a kiss on her cheek.

"Great, see what you did?!" Gwen spits out at Charlotte. He frowns at the rude tone directed at the beautiful girl in his arms, and almost says something in defense before Charlotte cuts him off.

"What _I_ did?!"

"Yeah!"

Henry pouts as Charlotte focuses on her argument with Gwen rather than him, his arms still wrapped around her as huffs unhappily in her ear.

"I'm not the one who's been bopping around here with a big box of mystical muffins!"

 _(He doesn't like that Charlotte seems angry. Why is she so angry? They're in love.)_

He feels her try to worm her way out of his hold as she turns her attention to him. He looks down at her and she only meets his gaze for a second before she looks away again.

"Henry, _let go."_

"But I love you." He whines.

"That's nice, now _let go_."

"You're adorable-"

"Henry-" She huffs out in annoyance.

"And your eyes are like chocolate-"

"Let go-"

"And you smell so _nice_ like mint and vanilla-" He takes in a deep breath, inhaling the wonderful aroma.

"It's my shampoo, now let-"

"And you're so beautiful-"

He hears her breath hitch on that one, and a small smile breaks out across his lips.

"You don't really mean t-" She denies, but he cuts her off again.

"You're the most amazing person-"

"Jasper, a little help-"

"And I just want to spend all day with you-"

" _Jasper stop smirking and come help m-"_

"And kiss you-"

"Ooookay!" Charlotte shoves away from him abruptly, spinning around to catch his arms to keep him from hugging her again.

"Everybody out!" Ray's voice breaks through the second of silence as he begins ushering everyone out of the store.

Henry shrugs indifferently, latching back onto Charlotte before she can stop him.

"We should go on a date tonight." He murmurs as he lays his cheek against the top of her hair.

"What?!" Charlotte shrieks, jumping back to look at him, "No! No, we shouldn't!"

"Why not?" His bottom lip pokes out like a child, "We're in love."

Jasper snickers in the background and Charlotte shoots him a deadly glare before turning back to Henry.

(Is she blushing?)

"Look…" She seems upset, almost pained, and Henry automatically wants to make her feel better but decides to let her finish speaking.

"We aren't in love. You ate one of Gwen's special muffins and I happened to be the one to kiss you, which made you think that you're in love with me."

He takes in the information, processing it before he looks back down at her.

"So you were the one to kiss me?"

She looks around uneasily before nodding.

"Yeah, it was either that or Gwen would have kissed you and her plan would've been complete!"

He takes in her guarded stance for a moment before a grin spreads across his face.

"So you saved me, which means that you do love me!"

His arms wrap around her once more and she sighs into his chest.

" _Whatever._ "

* * *

Charlotte decides it's best for them to go to the Hart's house to discuss what to do next, and she knows that it's the most likely place to have the least amount of questions asked, so it's settled.

She also decides that the usual eight and a half minute walk wouldn't be taking almost twice as long if she didn't have a tall, blonde, clingy human wrapping his arms around her the entire time.

Of course, she has quickly learned that there's no rationalizing with Henry while he's currently under the influence of Gwen's magic muffins, so she simply ignores his overly affectionate actions and Jasper's smirks and teasing comments as best she can.

"You two are adorable."

" _Shut up or I swear I will set fire to your entire bucket collection._ "

(She is a little satisfied that Schwoz snickers at her threat from the other side of Jasper.)

"You know you're not exactly hating this right now."

"You're right. This morning, when I woke up, I was like, _'Man, I really hope that Henry eats one of Gwen's crazy muffins and falls completely in love with me today and refuses to let go of me.'_ "

"Admitting your feelings is the first step-"

" _Jasper I was being sarcastic and you know it!"_

Henry frowns at her angry tone, moving his head from its current place on top of her head to peer down into her face.

"What's wrong, Char? Is there something wrong?" He asks, his brown eyes boring into hers, full of worry.

She swallows hard, only allowing eye contact for a few seconds before she forces herself to look ahead again.

"It's just that we have to figure out how to reverse the muffin's affects and I'm not sure how." She explains, wishing that they were at Henry's house already. She needed to sit down and think.

"Well I know you'll figure it out." He encouraged with a grin, "You're the smartest person I know."

"Hey!" Jasper and Schwoz both protest from the other side of Charlotte, causing the dark haired girl to smirk.

"Don't argue with the boy, he's knows what he's talking about."

Charlotte continues walking, racking her brain for any possible solutions. Every science class she had ever taken, every book she had ever read on the chemistry of the human body, every documentary she had ever watched on the brain, anything that she could think of came to mind, but she couldn't come up with an actual answer.

She looked over at Henry, who was finally walking normally except for his arm being around her waist. She looked for any difference in physical appearance, difference in eye color or even the smallest change in his body. Her eyes scanned up and down, scrutinizing him but eventually coming up empty. His eyes were still the same chestnut brown, his golden blonde hair was still a perfect mess, and his adorable dimples still showed when he looked down at her and smiled.

"What?"

She jumped when she realized he had caught her star- _observing_ him.

"Nothing." She quickly replied, looking away as her face heated up unbearably.

"You were staring-"

"Hey, look! We're here!" She quickly announced as Henry's house came into view. She lets out a small sigh of relief when Henry shrugs to himself and doesn't press the issue.

She hears Jasper snicker.

"Love is in the air…"

" _Shut up, Jasper."_


	3. Chapter 3

Charlotte would never actually agree that she enjoyed having Henry madly in love with her, but it definitely had its perks.

"No, no, you can't come in." Charlotte protested as Schwoz tried to follow them inside. Henry hummed in agreement as he pulled Charlotte tight against him. Schwoz pouted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Why can't I go in there?"

"Yeah, why can't he?" Jasper asked, one of his eyebrows arched. Henry swayed Charlotte gently in his arms before kissing her on the cheek.

"Because Char said no, and I _looovvveee_ her." Charlotte blushed and tried to pull herself away, squirming and attempting to swat his arms away, but Henry just gave a loud sigh of content and held her tighter. Schwoz ignored Henry's antics to stare at Charlotte, trying to give her the sad eyes.

"You don't want me in the house?"

"What if Henry's parents are hom-" Charlotte started to explain, but she was cut off by Henry who was curling a tendril of Charlotte's hair around his finger.

"Schwoz, Char-bear doesn't want you to come in, so you can't come in."

" _Char-Bear_?" Jasper snorted and went into a fit of giggles, bending over to try to catch his breath. Even though the nickname was awful, Charlotte couldn't help but to smile. She couldn't deny that having Henry agree with her immediately was pretty nice.

"Well, Henry said no, so you can't come in, Schwoz." Schwoz looked at Henry with a face full of hurt, but Henry just gave him an oblivious love struck expression.

"Isn't she _adorable_?" Schwoz sighed loudly in resignation, and Charlotte couldn't help but to smirk. Maybe this situation wouldn't be as bad as she thought it would be. Charlotte turned upward to look towards Henry.

"Hen, can you let me go, so I can open the door?" Henry smiled before slowly unwrapping his arms from around her, keeping his hands on her waist.

"Anything for you, Char." Charlotte ignored the fluttering in her chest to open the door, but apparently, Jasper couldn't ignore their interaction.

" _Aw_ , you guys are the cutest couple." Charlotte sent him a deadly glare.

"Do you want to wait outside too?" Jasper just smirked.

"Charlotte, if you want some alone time with Henry, all you have to do is ask."

" _Yes_ , we can kiss and cuddle!" Henry piped in excitedly. Heat crept into Charlotte's cheeks as she pictured Henry holding her against his broad chest, smiling down at her, and planting a kiss against her lips with those soft lips…

" _Shut up and get inside_." Charlotte shouted in slight mortification, trying to get the image out of her head. She shouldn't be thinking about her best friend like that. She should be focused on getting him back to normal, not wondering what it would feel like to kiss Henry again.

Jasper stopped smirking, and Schwoz jumped to his feet. They both looked at her in slight fear before quickly shuffling past the couple to get inside. Well, Schowz tried to get inside, but Charlotte pulled on his jumpsuit collar, keeping him in the entrance.

"Not you, Schwoz. You stay out here." Charlotte instructed, releasing his collar.

"Yes, 'mam." Charlotte nodded and walked inside with Henry following close behind her. Henry sat down on the couch closest to them, and Charlotte sighed in relief. Now that she had some space, she could think. Unfortunately for her, Henry had other plans, and they involved little to no space between the two of them. Charlotte let out a squeak of surprise as Henry lightly pulled her into his lap. Charlotte looked up from her place on Henry's lap to see Jasper watching the two of them in amusement from the other side of the couch.

"Not a word, Jasper. Not. One. Word." Jasper held up his hands in a mock surrender motion.

"I didn't say anything." Before Charlotte could give a witty response, Piper came rushing down the stairs, screaming like a banshee.

" _Jasper!"_ Charlotte watched as Jasper's face went from one of amusement to one of barely concealed guilt and fear. Oh, how the tables had turned.

" _Heyy_ , Piper." Charlotte knew where this was going before Piper started complaining about Jasper using her curling iron, but she honestly wasn't expecting Piper to start viciously attacking Jasper _so quickly_. Charlotte started to say something to try to help him, but then Henry began to massage her shoulders. And _dang_ , Henry had the hands of a god. He was really getting rid of the knots in her shoulders.

"Could you just move down a little bit? _Yeahhh,_ baby, that's _nice_. _That's_ the spot."

"Charlotte! Henry! _Help me!_ " Charlotte held up a hand as she bit back a groan.

"Hold on. Just one second."

"I don't _have_ a second!" Jasper shouted as Piper ripped his eyelashes out. Charlotte sighed loudly and moved Henry's hands off of her shoulder reluctantly. Henry frowned.

"Did I hurt you?" Henry asked, sounding slightly upset.

"No, definitely not. I just need to help Jasper." Henry nodded.

"If _I_ help Jasper, can we cuddle?"

" _Uhhh,_ I'll give you a hug if you help Jasper."

"Okay! You give the best hugs." Henry responded quickly, placing Charlotte on the empty space next to him and planting a kiss on her forehead. Charlotte watched in awe and slight shock as Henry threw Piper over his shoulder and carried her upstairs.

" _Henry?!_ What are you doing? Put me down!" Piper shouted, but Henry ignored her and smiled brightly at Charlotte. Charlotte looked away quickly. Charlotte was beginning to think that she had a medical condition since her heart was practically pounding in her chest and her lungs did not seem to be working today.

"Okay, tell me why Gwen would use tainted muffins to make Ray fall in love with her." Jasper asked, rubbing his tender face. Charlotte shook her head slightly. She could worry about her well-being later. They had bigger problems at the moment: two virtually incompetent heroes.

"'Cause, think about it, if Captain Man and Kid Danger are so _in love_ that they can't fight crime, then they can't stop Gwen from doing whatever evil things that _she_ wants to do." Jasper nodded.

"Okay, well then I think that we need to figure out-" Both Charlotte and Henry turned around at the sound of loud footsteps coming down the stairs, and Charlotte blushed again as Henry walked towards them with his arms open and a huge grin on his face.

"Can I have my hug now, Char-Bear?" Charlotte hung her head at the nickname while Jasper barked out a loud laugh.

"It's funnier the second time!"

"Henry, we're kind of busy right now."

"But you said that you would give me a hug… You haven't given me any attention all day." Henry complained, his hands sagging down in slight disappointment. Charlotte sighed.

"Fine, I'll give you a hug, but it's not going to be a long one." Henry's face lit up as Charlotte walked over to him. He immediately engulfed her in a hug, wrapping his hands around her lower waist, and Charlotte wrapped her hands around his torso. Henry started to sway their bodies again, and Charlotte rolled her eyes but rested her head against his chest. The hug wasn't awkward like she thought it would be. It was actually kinda nice, a lot like their other hugs.

"I love you, Charlotte." Henry whispered tenderly. Charlotte's heart stopped beating in her chest at the sound of his voice. He sounded... _serious_ , like he really loved her. Charlotte pushed herself away from his chest, her face flushed, and her eyes wide. It was just the drugs. She had to remember that none of this was real. Even if it _felt_ real, even if it _sounded_ real, it wasn't.

"Okay, hug over." Jasper didn't tease her this time, and Charlotte was grateful. Charlotte coughed awkwardly.

"So, what are we going to do now?"

"I don't know, Jasper. I honestly don't know." Jasper and Charlotte shared a serious look. Even though Jasper was making jokes, Charlotte knew that he was worried too. They needed to get Captain Man and Kid Danger back to normal. Charlotte didn't know what Gwen had in mind, but she doubted that it was going to be anything good.

Despite the many hours that they had spent at Henry's house brainstorming (not counting the hour that it took them to find and rescue Schwoz from the neighborhood delinquents), Jasper and Charlotte had yet to come up with a plan.

"Maybe if we give Henry and Ray a _different_ muffin, they'll fall _out_ of love." Jasper suggested as he took another slice of pepperoni pizza from the box in Henry's living room. Charlotte grimaced.

"Jasper, I can't even get Henry to eat this pizza." Jasper frowned as Charlotte tried to coax Henry into eating.

"Come on, Henry. It's your favorite, 'roni pizza! I know that you're hungry!" Henry just booped her nose and played with her free hand.

"You're so cute, always taking care of me, and listening to me, but I don't need to eat, Char. I'm already full off of your love." Charlotte leaned back into the couch with a huff. She was tired of hearing this nonsense. Henry was never _not_ hungry, and she knew for a fact that he was probably starving. That stupid muffin was altering his brain.

"Is that a thing?" Jasper asked with his mouth full of pizza. Charlotte groaned.

"Yeah, one of the chemicals responsible for attraction, serotonin, can alter appetite, so people in love might not feel hungry."

"You're so intelligent." Charlotte ignored him. She didn't need compliments from Henry. She needed him to _eat_ and start thinking clearly.

"Well, what if you fed him?" Charlotte glared at Jasper.

"This is not the time-"

"No, seriously, maybe he'll eat if you make it romantic or something." Charlotte looked toward Henry who was sitting right next to her on the couch, intertwining their fingers. Charlotte jerked her hand away. He looked up at her with a small frown.

"Henry, I need you to eat. _Please_. Is there any way that I can get you to eat?" Henry pulled Charlotte towards him, cradling her face in his hands.

"There's nothing to be worried about. I'm just not hungry." He tried to reassure her, but Charlotte felt like crying. This whole situation felt so hopeless. Not only could she not think of a way to get her best friend (and boss) back to normal, but she couldn't even get Henry to eat _pizza_ , his favorite food.

"I get that you're not hungry, but you have to eat. What if I fed you?" Henry smiled.

"I love sharing with you, Char." Charlotte couldn't tell if she was happy or horrified that Jasper's idea had worked. Charlotte's breath caught in her throat as she thought about the implications of feeding Henry, but she pushed those feelings aside. She shared food with Henry all of the time. This was no different.

With that thought in mind, Charlotte opened the pizza box, grabbed a large slice and a napkin, and placed the piece in front of Henry's face. He smirked at her slightly before taking a large bite out of the pizza. As soon as Henry's lips brushed against the skin of her fingers, Charlotte's body stiffened, chills ripped down her spine, and before she knew what was happening, she had dropped the fresh pizza, right in Henry's lap.

Charlotte watched as Henry's face scrunched up in pain, and Jasper cringed from his spot on the floor.

"Are you okay? That pizza was kinda hot…" Charlotte leaned in his direction, debating on whether or not it was appropriate to pick up the pizza. Before she could decide, Henry had moved the pizza and put it on a spare napkin.

"I will be. Once you kiss it better, Char." Charlotte blushed profusely while Jasper snorted loudly.

" _Henry_! Wha-What?"

"I asked you to kiss it better. I thought you loved me…" Henry pouted, pointing to his crotch to emphasize his point. Jasper howled in laughter, and Charlotte decided at that exact moment that she was going to find a solution to this problem. She needed the old Henry back. Although having Henry in love with her had its perks, she missed the old Henry, and she _would_ get him back.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** "Guess who's back? Back again. Shady's Back. Tell a friend." Had to do it. This is the beginning of an era of updating, lol. I actually really struggled writing this. I had to rewrite the original and just trash most of it, and this actually took all day to write. Mostly because wstrnplsr105, and her chapter was so perfect! It's hard to follow perfection. ;) I hope you guys enjoyed it! I couldn't help myself with this ending (I literally did try _not_ to write it.), and I hope you guys are amused (and not horrified).

-Lizlen


End file.
